


Galahau First Kiss

by Cheshagirl



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Galahau - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahau needs more fics and I'm gonna fix that, starting with what I think is how their first kiss went down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galahau First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Ruby for being the other founder of Galahau and helping me come up with the first kiss prompt  
> \-----  
> Might come back and edit later.

They’d been dancing around their feelings for a while now. Lingering glances, hands brushing far too often to be accidental, sitting too close when they were together. Everyone noticed the way they would lean in closer to each other. The way they couldn’t help but look at each other in total admiration and awe. The way a hand would linger on a shoulder or lower back just a little too long. Their feelings grew from crushes to something stronger but neither would make the first move. Not until today. 

It was a job for two members, so naturally, Hausen decided to bring Galahad. It had been going smoothly, taking out a gang of a bunch of normals. That was until another, bigger group showed up as reinforcements. Hausen had gotten separated from Galahad and couldn’t see him through the fighting, a qualm surging up into his gut. He dispatched a normal with a swift kick if his prosthetic leg to the mans head. They’d managed to thin out the gang, more going down as Hausen cut through them in search for Galahad. He stopped when he saw his partners broad shoulders, muscles moving beneath the right t-shirt he wore. He dropped men easily with punches to their gut and faces. 

Galahad had a bloody nose and a few cuts, but he was otherwise unharmed. Hausen shut his eyes for a brief moment, letting the panic he felt go in a sigh. With his eyes closed he felt something strike his side, a rib cracking as he fell from the force. He grunted as he hit the ground, eyes focusing on a man with a crowbar swinging down again and he rolled. He stood and clutched his right side as the man turned and swung again. Gritting his teeth, Hausen raised his leg to deflect the attacks, hopping back each time. Too focused on the pain and the crowbar, he failed to notice another man come from behind with a bat, which struck his shoulder blades. Hausen cried out, struggling to stand as they both attacked. He moved as fast as he could, but every other blow landed and eventually his back hit a wall. 

A few more blows landed before he heard a scream, a sickening sound and feet fleeing. His breathing was labored as he slumped down to sit on the ground. His head hung forward, hand clenching his side with the broken rib. He felt blood dripping from small cuts and bruises forming. Without looking, Hausen could tell it was Galahad who sat down beside him, trying to quell his heavy breathing.

“That was fun.” Galahad chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. 

He glanced over at Hausen, who’s face was screwed in pain, hand clutching his side. His eyes followed the bruises and small cuts that marred Hausen’s skin, landing on his cut lip. Reaching out, Galahad’s brushed his thumb over the blood accumulating on his lips. His hand lingered there as Hausen turned his head to look at Galahad. Brown eyes drank in the details on the smaller Twilights face. The scar between his eyes, the way his nose was wrinkled at the pain, the way Hausen forced a tight lipped smile in his direction. 

“For you it was,” Hausen spoke, Galahad’s hand moving with every movement of his jaw. “Not so much for me.”

Hausen’s smile faltered as he stared at Galahad eyes, soft and adoring. His eyes widened when he realized he’d been staring too long and he quickly turned his head away, shaking off Galahad’s hand. His ears turned red and it pulled a wide smile from Galahad. He couldn’t help but think an embarrassed Hausen was the cutest thing ever. He never blushed, no, his ears turned red and he’d advert his eyes. Galahad’s heart stuttered, warming and feeling as though it was swelling. His gut tumbled and dipped as it dawned on him just how much Hausen meant to him. 

“Hausen,” Galahad rumbled, turning Hausen’s head forward. “I think I love you.”

Hausen’s eyes enlarged just as Galahad dipped in to press his lips down into Hausen’s. It was warm and soft, determined and coaxing. Hausen’s eyes fluttered shut as he gave in and leaned closer, head tilting as he opened his mouth to allow the kiss to become more intimate. The piercing dug into his bottom lip in a delicious way that made his lip feel sore and good. Galahad’s warm tongue moved and danced in Hausen’s mouth, mapping out the new territory offered. His big hands encompassed Hausen’s face, making him feel small and secure, like nothing would even dare come near him when those ands were near. Teeth bit down on his bottom lip and Hausen moaned quietly. His eyes flew open in horror, hoping Galahad hadn’t heard the noise he’d just made. 

“Hausen, stop thinking.” Galahad growled, pulling away after Hausen stopped moving. 

“S-sorry it’s just that noise was-”

“Didn’t you hear me?” Galahad interrupted, a stubborn look in his eyes. “I love you, which means I want to be there to hear every noise you make.”


End file.
